The lost girl
by iamthemightyhopeless
Summary: Bobby McGrath fathers last wish was to find the mother that gave him up at birth, Bobby is soon thrown into the world of the rich. With the help of her best friend Jess Mariano she will have to get to know her new family and battle this new world of snobbery and face the likes of people like Logan Huntzburger.


Okay so I posted this before but never managed to get anywhere with it, so I'm starting again use bits of what i had already written, but changing some. When i first wrote the chapter it was too short and i didn't really know what to do with it, so I'm here to have a second go. I hope you like it please review

* * *

Operation Grandma

Day One, Date: September Wednesday 30th

Time: 2.05 Place: Marco's Cafe

Written By: Bobby McGrath, Aged: 18, Occupation: Whatever pays the bills, I have like three jobs.

Task: Finding the women who gave away my father

Likeliness of this happening: God knows

I had always wanted to make my father proud, so when his last wish was for me to find the mother who had given him up at birth I planned to do just that. She was one of my few remaining relatives. I began looking a few months after my father had passed away, all I had was a few documents, a name, Emily Sterling and the letters she'd written to my father James and given to his adopted parents. As Emily was not supposed to have any contact with my father, this had been decided to be the best option by both parties. Emily instructed that the letters should be given to James once he had turned twenty one if his adopted parents wished to.

Over the years she wrote a series of ten letters, she would always asked questions but never wanted any answers want the answer. If she did why didn't include a return address?

I guess it's better to ask un-answered, than get an answer back you don't want to hear. Her last letter was written when my dad was aged sixteen it talked about her marriage to a Richard Gilmore and her daughter who was aged seven. That was all I learnt about Emily, well learned about her identify. In away I felt a slight connection to the woman from the letters. The young woman who had fell for the wrong man and had been forced to give up her baby at the age of seventeen. Part of me did feel a connection to her but part of me was just annoyed at her for leaving my father.

After months of searching, I have nothing to go on other than the letters I had found in the attic . So here I am starting this notebook of my findings not that i have much to write about but I suppose it will help me keep track of stuff if I do find out anything. The only reason i am starting now is because my friend Jess really does not have any time keeping skills and is ten minutes late for our lunch.

Ah finally he has just entered the cafe hallelujah.

* * *

Update on Operation Grandma

It turns out Jess is more helpful than he looks; I'm going to write up everything that just happened whilst he is on the phone.

I have been friends with Jess Mariano since we were little; our mothers were old high school friends and we lived in the same neighbourhood growing up. We've always had each other no matter what has been going on in each other lives. The least we ever saw each other was when Jess was sent to live with his uncle in some small town. As much as I missed him it turn out to be very lucky for me, if he hadn't been sent away then i wouldn't have this new information.

So where was I? Okay yes I've got it, i think.

"How's your search going Bobet" Jess asked before taking a sip of my mocha.

"Hey you have your own, Jessica"

"I was just seeing what yours was like and you steal my food and drink all the time. Anyway how is the search going Bobet?" I glared at him because he knew how much I hated the nickname. It was what everyone close to me calls me. When I was little I decided that I no longer wanted to be called Bobby and was now going to be called Bobet, my younger self was a moron. To be fair I was only five at the time so didn't know how ridiculous it sounded; this meant that for the next thirteen I'd be called Bobet.

"It's going okay I don't have much to go on. However I have decided that i will write down all my finding in the notebook you got me, kinder like a diary."

Jess smiled that deadly smile that would make any female crumble even the strong ones.

"Can I read it?" I shook my head "Why?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"Because Jessica it's a diary, it's meant to be private and if i show it to you it's not private. I know you have taken to believing that what is Bobby's is Jess's by the way you have seemed to stolen my coffee" Jess laughed even his laugh was sexy and again I crumbled, oh boy how he makes me crumble. "Anyway I never got round to telling what I actually found out."

"Go on" he replied before taking another sip of my drink.

"Okay so from reading the letters I know that she her name is Emily and went on to marry a Mr Richard Gilmore, they lived in Harvard and had a daughter who I think would be in her mid thirties. I can't remember her name but I think it started with a L." Jess's reaction was not one I was expecting. One may describe it as shocked and by shocked I mean he spat my mocha back in to the cup.

"I am not drinking that now. Seriously Jessica I don't want your germs, i know where you've been."

"I'll get you another one and don't call me Jessica. Anyway was the daughter named Lorelai by any chance"

"Yeah I think it might be, why?" And here's where it got interesting.

"You remember that girl I dated when I was in stars hollow?" How could I forget? Every time we spoke on the phone she was all he'd talk about. He had had girlfriends before but he had never talked about them like he did talked about her. Part of me knew I should have been happy for him but part of me was a little jealous leaving me as usual confused. If I got paid for being confused, I'd be a millionaire. But that is what you get for being half in love with your best friend and your best friend is Jess Mariano.

"Yeah I remember what was her name again, Rory...ermm...Rory...Gilmore. Gilmore as in Richard Gilmore...shittt"

"And her grandparents lived in Harvard" Jess told me as I began to lose all sanity.

"Noo"

"Yeah"

"Ohhh god"

"Yeah"

"It's happening it really happening"

"Yeah..."

"Jessica please stop saying yeah"

"Sorry, so do you want to meet her?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

And before I could stop him he pulled out his phone and called Rory Gilmore. God knows how he was going to explain this one.

So that is how we got to this point. Jess is still on the phone, I'm guessing she wasn't glad to hear from him and I understand why. From what Jess had told be they weren't on the greatest of terms because of the way he just upped and left. Even I admit that it was a pretty dickish move.

Speak of the devil, well wright I guess anyway Jess has return to tell me the news.

Okay, so after a long talk with Rory about them he finally got down to business. Apparently he did not give away too many of the details and just the basic. Which meant he didn't drop the 'did you know your grandmother had a baby when she was only seventeen and now his daughter is trying to find her because for some god known reason it was his last wish' bomb.

"I just told her that I had a friend who really needed to talk to her Grandmother"

"Andddd" I asked thinking up a million possible responsive she could give to that.

"And she hung up" That was not a response I was expecting.

"Well that's great" I sighed and started on my second mocha because the first had been poised by Jess's saliva.

"I think I have a solution. When we and Rory used to date every Friday she and her mother used to go to Friday night dinner at the Gilmores. Now from what I know about Richard and Emily these dinners are probably going on" Jess paused to check if I knew where he was going with this. I didn't.

"So?"

"So, I'm saying that why don't we crash Friday night dinner? Have an audience with all the Gilmores"

"I can think of a thousand reasons to not do that Jess and the first is what the hell am I meant to say? Ohhh hey I'm your long lost granddaughter and yeah you know that son you gave up well he's" the words choked in my mouth. I knew and had begin to except that my father had gone but I still couldn't say it aloud. For some reason saying it aloud made it even more real.

"Jess no matter how annoyed I am at her for leaving my father, I don't think I have the heart to tell her that her son is dead and she never got the chance to see what a wonderful man he is, was." I was trying to hold back my tears; Jess grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"It will be okay Ill be right there beside you. You will have to do this sooner or later and I think the sooner the better, its what your dad wanted."

Jess was right and as hard as it is, I know it's what I must do. Friday night dinner it is.

* * *

Okay so there's the first chapter, if you have a suggestions please comment and if there's any characters or romances you would like to see then say

thanks please review


End file.
